


we built a dynasty forever couldn't break

by LadyEnterprize



Series: you can be king again [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum is sixteen years old, and the heir to a country at war.Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling usedIf you wanna break these walls down, you’re gonna get bruisedNoctis Lucis Caelum is sixteen years old, and sitting on his father's throne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, the fic idea that wouldn't leave me alone since I played the game. I've been plotting it on and off for over a year, and finally sat down to write it.
> 
> Warnings and tags will be added as they are needed, please make sure to keep an eye on them. There are currently three stories in this series, with some one-shots that are 'non-canon' and just for fun. There will be no pairings in the main story, and any one-shots with pairings are not a part of the main continuity. I have a playlist of 13 songs I play on repeat when writing, if anyone's interested I'll post them.
> 
> Updates will be posted on every Tuesday, barring any unforeseen circumstances.

At two am, the Citadel was quiet. The usual bustle of the day was gone, leaving only softer sounds to echo down the hall. Even the guards placed at the entrance to the royal quarters could hear nothing – the King had gone to bed, and the Prince was at his apartment. There were those who preferred night duty, but they were few and far between. The hours seemed long and monotonous, with little chance of something to break the tedium.

Tonight things were different.

Both guards shifted as they heard a single set of footsteps approaching – there was no reason for anyone to be here at this time of night.

The door at the other end of the hall was pushed open and the guards got a single look at the figure before they straightened, snapping to attention without a hint of their previous boredom visible. The person came closer, and both guards bowed their heads. 

“Your Highness.”

Noctis Lucis Caelum looks at them, but both guards get the impression he’s not really seeing them. There’s a strange look on his face and his blue eyes seem to be seeing something neither of them can. The Prince nods at them before stepping forwards, and they hurry to open the doors for him to pass through. He nods at them again in thanks, and continues on his way. Before they close the doors again, they see the Prince take a left – he’s heading for the King’s rooms, not his own.

The guards shared a look and returned to their posts more on edge than they were before – something must have happened for the Prince to be seeking out his father so late at night.

\--

It’s barely ten minutes before the Prince returns, and there is a frown on his face. He stops by the window, looking up at the night sky in silence for a moment before he sighs.

“Summon your supervisor.”

The words are an order and one of the guards hurries to lift his radio to his mouth. It doesn’t take long for the highest ranking Crownsguard currently on duty to be heading their way at a fast clip. A royal summons is a royal summons, no matter the time, place, or the royal doing the summoning.

It’s almost awkward as the Prince continues to gaze up at the night sky in silence as he waits. His hands are clasped behind his back and he’s dressed like he was in a bit of a hurry – black jeans and a black hoodie, with his hair a mess and boots laced loosely.

Rapid footsteps approached and one of the side doors opened for the Crownsguard lieutenant to hurry through. She approached the Prince but stopped several feet away, bowing her head.

“You summoned me, Your Highness?”

The Prince doesn’t respond right away, instead keeping his gaze on the stars for a few more beats. Eventually his eyes close for a moment before he opens them as he turns to face the lieutenant. His eyes are sharp as he studies the woman in front him.

“As of right now, I am ordering a complete media blackout. No information is to leave the Citadel at this time. I want a full guard rotation placed on my father’s rooms – no one but myself or Clarus Amicitia are to enter. The only exception is the on duty doctor, who I want summoned immediately - they are to meet me in my father’s room as soon as possible, but be discrete.”

The Prince pauses and both the guards stare at him with wide, shocked eyes. The lieutenant is keeping her composure slightly better than them, but only barely. She doesn’t get the chance to speak before the Prince continues.

“Then I want Marshall Leonis, Captain Drautos, Clarus and Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia to be summoned. I want them in the throne room in an hour.”

The lieutenant stands in stunned silence before she collects herself with admirable speed. She salutes the Prince sharply, her fist thumping against her chest.

“As you say, Your Highness, it shall be done.”

\--

It was evident that none of them knew what was going on. The abrupt summons to the Citadel had come with no other information, and upon arriving they had learned that it was under a complete media blackout and they had been given no new information. They’d been directed to the throne room and now they stood together near the foot of the stairs to the throne. Clarus, Cor and Drautos had exchanged a few words, only to ascertain that none of them knew anything new. Gladio and Ignis stood next to each other, sharing concerned looks – their presence meant that the Prince was involved in some way, and they’d gotten no response to any texts or calls. Clarus had gotten the same silence when attempting to contact the King. It was worrying.

Cor looked the most put together out of all them. Despite the limited time they had between the summons and when they were expected at the Citadel, he was in his uniform and armed; the rest of them were presentable, but not in their full uniforms. It was just nearing twenty past three in the morning when one of the side doors opened.

They were all surprised to see Noctis enter the room, though only Gladio and Ignis showed it obviously. Clarus stepped forward to speak but stopped before he said a word, eyes focused on what Noctis was wearing.

He was dressed in full royal regalia, including the cape and his crown. Noctis never wore his crown if he could help it, and often had to be coaxed into wearing it for special events. The sixteen year old looked different in a way that could not simply be attributed to his attire – his back was straight and his head held high, and he seemed to command attention in a way he usually didn’t.

The Prince didn’t speak to them; he didn’t even look at them gathered together. Instead, he made his way up the stairs towards the throne with sure, even steps. He hesitated only for a moment before the throne, resting one hand on the armrest as he gazed at it. It didn’t last long before he turned and sat down.

It was a jarring image to see the young Prince where his father usually sat. His blue eyes were sharp as he looked down at them.

He looked like a King.

“Approach.”

Cor moved first, striding up the steps towards the landing below the throne. Clarus and Drautos were only a step behind him, Gladio and Ignis a step behind them. They ended up standing with Cor and Drautos flanking Clarus on one side and Gladio and Ignis on the other.  Noctis looked at each of them before nodding.

“Your Highness?”

It was Clarus who spoke, with a frown on his face as he studied the Prince seated on the throne. Noctis locked eyes with him before answering.

“A little under two hours ago, my father fell into a coma.”

Dead silence.

Noctis raised his right hand before they could speak, cutting off their questions before they could be asked. It brought their attention to the ring on his middle finger.

The Ring of the Lucii.

Clarus sucked in a sharp breath.

“I have ordered a complete media blackout for the time being, but it cannot be held indefinitely before something is leaked. We need to be prepared for the backlash when it gets out.”

He seemed so unlike himself, sitting on the throne of his ancestors and giving out orders in a calm voice. Clarus spoke up before he could continue any further.

“What caused Re- His Majesty’s coma? Is he in the medical wing?”

The worry was clear in Clarus’ tone, but that was unsurprising. For all that Clarus’ duties currently had him more often acting as a member of the council than a bodyguard; he was the King’s Shield first and foremost.

“My father is in his rooms and I’ve had a full guard rotation placed on them, but you will ensure my father’s safety at your discretion, Clarus. The on duty Doctor is currently with him, but you will need to arrange proper care for him as well.”

Clarus looked like he wanted to leave and immediately go to Regis’ side, but he was far too disciplined for that. Noctis’ orders for him to see to the King’s care and safety seemed to settle him somewhat, but he still seemed agitated.

“Why is he not in medical?”

Noctis sighed, and for the first time since entering the room the strain of the situation showed on his face. There was grief in his eyes. Somehow, it was easy to forget that the King was Noctis’ father and his only living family- their stations as King and Prince overruled that more often than not, it seemed.

“There is nothing that medial can do for him but keep him comfortable; there is no medical reason for his coma.”

Drautos’ face looked like it was carved from stone and Cor was frowning severely. Ignis and Gladio were both watching the Prince with concern – it was easier for them to see the stress in Noctis’ body language, as they spent more time with him than the others.

“What is going on, Prince Noctis?”

Cor’s voice was low and tight, and he had one hand gripping the hilt of his sword so tightly his knuckles were white. Noctis sighed and closed his eyes, bowing his head for a moment; but it was only a few seconds before he was straightening up again and opening his eyes.

“His condition is magical in nature and there is nothing anyone else can do for him. I have done what I can, but it is up to him now. Either he will win this battle… or he will never wake up.”

Noctis sighed again and placed his hands in his lap, the fingers of his left hand brushing over the ring on his right. He stared off into the middle distance, a strange look on his face.

“I believe he will wake, but there is no telling how long it could take. For now, we must move forward. Clarus, please see to my father – Ignis will keep you updated and I will come speak to you later.”

Clarus looked like he was going to say something else, but he stopped when he met Noctis’ eyes. He stilled, eyes turning distant as if he was seeing something else. It didn’t last long, however, and he bowed to Noctis, deep and respectful.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

He nodded to Cor and Drautos before turning to look at Gladio. Father and son shared a look that seemed to hold a whole conversation, and Gladio nodded to his father before Clarus headed down the steps and out of the room.

Ignis was already pulling out his phone to take notes, always ready to assist Noctis even in this situation. No doubt Clarus would be kept updated.

“Marshall Leonis.”

“Prince Noctis.”

“Do your best to ensure no word of my father’s condition is leaked for the next two days. Three days from now we will release a statement to the public - ensure the Crownsguard is ready for the backlash. Use whatever resources you need to ensure you are ready for anything.”

Cor said nothing as he, too studied Noctis. The difference between the Prince on the throne and the teenager he’d been just yesterday was startling, but his resemblance to Regis had never been stronger. For anyone who truly knew Noctis, however, it was easier to see the connection. Noctis had always had this inside him – the ability to be a good King and leader, and now it was simply more evident.

When Cor simply nodded to him in response, Noctis shifted his gaze over to Drautos. The man was standing at parade rest, an odd light in his eyes as he looked up at the Prince.

“Captain Drautos, when my father fell into this coma, the Kingsglaive’s connection to his magic would have been severed. Have all of the Glaive gathered by nine am, and I shall reconnect them to the magic through myself. They will need some time to get used to my magic – each Lucis Caelum wields it differently and that will come through for them. Unfortunately, they will only have two days – any longer and the chance of my father’s condition leaking greatly rises. Once word is out, Niflheim will no doubt try to take advantage and the Glaive must be prepared.”

Drautos came to attention and saluted, bowing his head. He held his fist to his heart as he raised his head and something glinted in his eyes.

“It shall be done, Your Highness.”

Noctis nodded to him and finally looked at Ignis and Gladio. Both straightened under his gaze.

“Ignis, you will need to rearrange my father’s schedule – anything not urgent or vitally important will have to wait. I trust you know what must be done, and can handle it?”

That was a lot of responsibility and pressure to put on an eighteen year old, but if anyone could handle it, it would be Ignis. He thrived under that type of pressure, and the idea of letting down Noctis was inconceivable to him.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

That left only Gladio. Noctis focused on him, but didn’t speak. They stared at each for several long moments, an unreadable conversation passing between Prince and Shield. When they broke eye contact they still did not speak to each other, but Gladio saluted sharply.

Noctis gazed over them one last time, stopping his gaze on each of them before nodding once.

“Dismissed.”

Cor and Drautos both bowed before turning to leave the room, the murmur of low conversation picking up as the doors closed behind them. That left Noctis with just Ignis and Gladio. His gaze lingered on the closed doors before he let out an explosive sigh and slumped heavily, sliding down in the throne a bit and burying his face in his hands.

Ignis and Gladio both hurried up the stairs until they reached the throne, Gladio dropping to his knees in front of Noctis and Ignis reaching out to rest a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis leaned into the contact, dropping his hands to look down at Gladio in front of him.

The Prince looked terrible, grief and pain and fear plain on his face. He’d put up an amazing mask, but here, with his closest friends and those he trusted most he let it fall. Gladio drew Noctis towards him and the Prince buried his face in his Shield’s shoulder as he shuddered. Ignis rubbed his back, the two of them sharing a concerned look over the Prince’s back.

They had a long day ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just starting to rise when Noctis finally made it back to his father’s rooms. Clarus looked up from his position beside the bed as the door opened, watching Noctis as he entered and made a beeline for his father, Gladio only a step behind.

His son had found the time to change and was now dressed in his crownsguard uniform, looking much more put together than he had this morning when the summons had come and Clarus had pulled him from his sleep.

Clarus watched as Noctis came to a stop at the edge of the bed, reaching out to take his father’s hand in his own. The young Prince closed his eyes as he fell to his knees beside the bed and pressed his father’s hand against his forehead. Clarus shared a look with his son over Noctis’ head as the Prince’s hands shook.

Noctis seemed to gather himself after a few minutes and stood after drawing a deep breath. He seated himself on the side of the bed and reached out to lay one of his hands on his father’s forehead. Clarus straightened and payed close attention as Noctis’ hand started to glow a soft blue, casting Regis’ face in an ethereal glow. He wasn’t quite sure what the Prince was doing, but the lines on Regis’ faced eased slightly.

“Noctis, what happened?” He asked, voice soft and lacking the formality he’d spoken with earlier in the throne room - here they were not Prince and King’s Shield. Noctis turned his head to look at him but did not move his hands, and Clarus felt even more worry build in him at the stress on Noctis’ face.

Regis was his King and his closest, oldest friend. They had been through so much together and it was only Clarus’ discipline and duty that keep him from completely going out of his mind in worry.  There was nothing Clarus would not do for Regis, and he desperately needed to know how he could help. If that meant supporting Noctis to the best of his ability he would do it – his friend’s son had always felt like family, a nephew though there was no direct blood relation. (More than one Amicitia had married into the royal family in the past, though the last had been several generations ago.) With Regis out of commission, Noctis was now the highest authority in Lucis – a hefty responsibility for a sixteen year old.

The pain on the teenagers face drew Clarus to step forward and rest a hand on his shoulder, and Noctis leaned against him, pressing his face to Clarus’ side. Clarus cradled Noctis’ head with his other hand, gently running his hand through the boy’s hair. Noctis took several deep breaths before he pulled back to answer.

“My father was offered a choice,” Noctis began, looking like he was choosing his words carefully. “And he chose the path he decided was best. He’s fighting to prove the worth of his choice now, and the Kings of Lucis are judging him. If he succeeds, he will awaken. If they find him unworthy, he will simply not w-wake up,” Noctis gulped, and tears began to gather in his eyes. “He- He will simply…stop.”

Gladio looked like he wanted to lurch forward and gather Noctis into his arms, but Clarus beat him to it. He fell to his knees and drew Noctis into a hug, wrapping him tightly in his arms as the Prince finally let go of this father and clutched at Clarus. He buried his head in Clarus’ shoulder and began to cry.

Clarus rocked him back and forth, letting him release all the bottled up emotion he had keep buried while dealing with the outside world. Gladio hovered over them, resting a hand between Noctis’ shoulders and rubbing gently.

When Noctis eventually calmed down Clarus’ shoulder was soaked, and the young Prince looked embarrassed as he drew back. Clarus didn’t let him go far; framing his face with his hands and wiping away the tear tracks with his thumbs.

“Whatever happens, we will always be with you Noctis,” He assured him softly, and Noctis shuddered and closed his eyes. Several deep breaths later he composed himself, but didn’t pull away again.

“It should have been me,” He confessed, biting his bottom lip. Clarus raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“What should have been you, Noctis?” The Prince looked like he was admitting to a heinous crime, his eyes lowered and shoulders bowed.

“The choice was mine, but dad… dad refused to let me make it. He took my place. He said…” Noctis gasped, shuddering as he curled even further into himself.

“He said that it’s a f-father’s duty to protect his son. That he couldn’t change my destiny, but he could do this.”

He knew, Clarus realized. It was like ice down his spine. Noctis knew his fate; he knew what the gods and the crystal demanded of him. How or where he learned it didn’t matter right now. What mattered was the son of his best friend in front of him, bowing under the weight of the world.

Gladio’s knees thumped against the ground beside Noctis as he wrapped him up in his arms, and Clarus pulled both of them into his as Noctis began to cry again. He gave into the urge and pressed a kiss to the top of Noctis’ head.

“Any father would make the same choice, Noctis. It’s not your fault. Regis loves you, and he is strong. Have faith in him, as he has faith in you. He will wake up.”

Cradled in the arms of Gladio and Clarus, Noctis let go.

\--

Clarus placed a hand on Gladio’s shoulder as Noctis retreated into the bathroom to clean himself up. No doubt his son had a dozen questions, but unfortunately they didn’t have the time. He was proud to see the fierce look in Gladio’s eyes, the steel in his spine and the resolve in his shoulders.

“Stay by his side,” he told his son, though he doubted he needed to, “He will need you more in the coming days than he ever has before, and you cannot let yourself falter. You must be solid and strong, someone he can turn to when he has no other option. Shield him not just from physical harm, but from all those that will try to take advantage in the coming days.”

It was nothing he had not told Gladio before, but his son had never had to put all he’d learnt about being a Royal Shield in action before. The physical stuff, yes – Gladio was a natural bodyguard and had always excelled in that area - but the emotional and mental ways? Those had been harder for him to grasp. He could not afford to falter now.

“He will turn to you for shelter from the world, and you must take care of him.”

Rather than making Gladio nervous and sweating under the pressure, Clarus’ words seemed to inject even more strength into him. He stood taller with his head held high – the look in his eyes was resolute and determined.

Clarus had never been more proud of his son.

“I will.”

Clarus nodded and withdrew his hand as Noctis re-entered the room. He looked almost perfectly composed again, and Clarus doubted anyone who didn’t know Noctis well would pick out the signs of his distress. That was good – Noctis needed to present a strong image right now. The young Prince stopped by the bed and brushed his father’s hair back, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He didn’t say a word as he pulled back.

Noctis turned to them and nodded at Clarus before he walked towards the door. Gladio turned away and fell in behind him, and Clarus was hit by a sense of nostalgia. Like father like son, huh.

Before they could leave the room, Clarus drew Noctis’ attention back to him and snapped out a sharp salute before bowing.

“Have no fear, Your Highness; no harm shall come to the King.”

Noctis nodded at him and gave him a small smile – the first Clarus had seen from him today. He didn’t say anything, but nothing needed to be said. Gladio gave his father one last look and a nod before the two disappeared out the door and onto their next duty.

Clarus released a breath and turned to look at his dearest friend and king.

“You would be so proud of your son if you could see him, Reggie.” He returned to his place beside the bed and reached out to lay a trembling hand on the Kings shoulder.

“So hurry and wake up so you can tell him.”

His voice wavered, but he was glad he had held himself together while Noctis and Gladio were here.

His pain was private – he may be the King’s Shield, but that meant protecting that which was most important to Regis too. Noctis needed his strength more than his grief, right now.

Clarus would not fail them

\--

Cor found them not long after they’d left King’s rooms. He fell into step with Prince, looking down at Noctis as they walked. He’d left his sword in his office to hunt down the Prince – he didn’t usually carry it openly in the Citadel, but the early morning summons had him on edge so he’d grabbed it before leaving.

“Do you have time to speak with me, Your Highness?”

No doubt the young royal had a thousand things to do today. Cor had passed by Ignis earlier, and the young advisor had commandeered a number of servants and assistants to deal with the duties he now had. All of the King’s appointments had to be cancelled or rescheduled, and Cor had received a message earlier that there was a council meeting scheduled for eleven. The members would be curious, as the next meeting hadn’t been scheduled until tonight, but it was better to tell them sooner rather than later.

“I was just going to get something to eat before meeting with the Kingsglaive. You can join me, if you’d like.”

Cor nodded, glad to hear that the Prince wasn’t neglecting his own health for his duties. He kept his silence as they continued on, content to wait until they were in private to speak.

Cor had spent all his time since the early morning summons gathering the Crownsguard and handing out orders. They had to be informed of the situation and the necessity of silence, and Cor could admit that he was satisfied with the Crownsguards response.  Even now they passed several guards hurrying around, though each did pause to bow slightly at the Prince as he passed.

Cor had strengthened security around the Citadel and sent the guards Clarus had requested off to guard the king. He’d also reinforced the blackout order, and had his people monitoring the situation to ensure there were no leaks.

They arrived at the one of the private dining rooms that both Regis and Noctis favoured, and had barely entered before the servants had set three places and were bringing out some food. It was good to see the current crisis didn’t affect the efficiency of the Citadel staff.

Noctis settled at the head of the table, Gladio settling on his right and Cor on his left. The food was fairly simple, but Noctis didn’t seem to have a problem with it. With as little time as he had, he probably appreciated it.

Cor filled the Prince in on everything that had been done do far and what was in progress as he ate, and in turn the Prince quietly filled him in on the King’s condition; no change.

Noctis’ eyes appeared shadowed for a moment, taping the edge of his plate with his fork before he continued.

“If you get the time, go and speak to Clarus; he can give you more information.”

Cor nodded even as Gladio drew the Prince’s attention.

“It’s time to see to the Kingsglaive, Your Highness.”

Noctis sighed and pushed his chair back as he rose, but Cor stood as well and reached for his shoulder before he could move away.

“If you need anything, Noctis...”

Noctis gave him a weak smile, and leaned into the touch as he closed his eyes. Cor tightened his grip and studied his face. He looked stressed, and Cor was surprised to realize he’d been crying. He looked at Gladio over Noctis’ head, and the Shield mouthed this father’s name.

Good. For all that he needed to hold up a strong front in public, the knowledge that he was letting it out in private and trusting Clarus and Cor to see it boded well for the next few days.

When Noctis opened his eyes Cor withdrew his hand and nodded to the young Prince. There was nothing else that needed to be said just yet.

Cor watched Noctis and Gladio leave before he turned and headed for the King’s room. He needed to speak with Clarus about the King – and about the Prince.

\--

This morning had been one strange thing after another.

It had started when he’d woken before his alarm had gone off. He’d felt a little strange but he’d attributed that to his early morning; it wasn’t until he was halfway through his shower that he realized what was missing.

He couldn’t feel the King’s magic. Nyx had rushed out of the shower, still dripping wet and feet sliding over the tiles as he dove for his phone. He had over a dozen new messages, the earliest from four in the morning.

Nyx wiped his hands off on his bed as he hurried to open it up. It was from the Captain – a generic message to all Kingsglaive to be at the briefing room by eight thirty. Nyx felt himself relax slightly – his worst fear was unrealized. If the King was dead, Drautos would have woken up every Kingsglaive if he had to drag them out of bed himself.  There had to be another reason the magic was gone.

The rest of the messages were from other Glaives, as it seemed Luche and Crowe had taken it upon themselves to make sure that everyone was up. They had very efficiently organised a number of already awake Glaives to go and rouse those not on shift until later who might otherwise sleep through the meeting. Nyx shot off a message he was up and that he would grab Libertus.

Judging by the messages, no one knew what was going on. The Glaives currently on duty in the Citadel weren’t saying anything.

It was just past seven now, so Nyx returned to his shower and hurried through getting ready. He had to grab Libertus and get up to the Citadel – he desperately wanted to know what was happening.

\--

It seemed he wasn’t the only one anxious to know what was going on.

By quarter past, a full fifteen minutes before the meeting, nearly everyone was already there. Quite a few looked like they’d gotten ready in a hurry, but they were all dressed in uniform and looked at least sort of presentable.

Nyx found himself gathered in a group with Crowe, Libertus and several other Glaives. They’d arrived to find that the Citadel was in a complete media blackout and no one was talking. It looked like the Crownsguard had put the fear of god into everyone inside. The Glaives who had been on duty were tight lipped and stone faced; no one was saying a word

Every Glaive had lost access to the King’s magic sometime during the night - speaking with those who had been up late or early, it was clear it had happened sometime between midnight and three am. No one had any more information than that.

It was a very curious and worried group of Glaives who met Captain Drautos when he came through the door, the elite fighting force falling quiet despite their questions.

The Captain was dressed in his full uniform and looked like he’d been up for hours. Considering the time the message had been sent, he probably had been. He made his way to the front of the room and turned to study the Glaives in front of him.

“Fall in.”

Nyx quickly made his way to the front of the group as they arranged themselves into neat lines, and shifted into parade rest as Libertus and Crowe took up positions on either side of him. All eyes were on the Captain as he looked out over the completely quiet Glaive gathered before him – a rare thing, as the Glaive were rarely quiet.

“The Citadel is in a complete media blackout. No information gets out, to anyone. Anything and everything you learn is to be kept to yourselves, and anyone found to be mentioning anything outside will be arrested and punished severely. Under no circumstance are you to even speak with each other about anything you learn while you are outside these walls. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir!”

Well, if that wasn’t ominous. The Glaive was well aware of what a blackout entailed, so why had Drautos felt the need to reinforce the knowledge?

The Captain studied them as if he could pick out anyone who would disobey before they even learned anything. He seemed to find nothing concerning however, and continued on.

“Just after one am this morning, King Regis fell into a coma.”

Stunned silence filled the room. Nyx barely stopped his jaw from dropping open as the words registered. It was like the words weren’t quite computing – King Regis, in a coma? What had happened? Had someone attacked him, was he ill? A thousand questions came to mind but Nyx stumbled over his own tongue.

“The nature of the coma means that your connection to the King’s magic had been severed, as such-“

Nyx finally found his voice again.

“What happened?! Was there an attack?!”

Drautos frowned at him, a severe look on his face at the interruption but more than one Glaive looked glad he’d asked. No doubt they were all wondering the same thing, and no doubt they were glad it was Nyx that had asked instead of them. Nyx knew the Captain would give him an earful later, but luckily it seemed he would let it slide for now.

“There was no attack. The King’s coma is magical in nature, and at this point Prince Noctis had not shared any other information you need to know.”

Wait – Prince Noctis? Wasn’t that kid like fifteen or something? Like most of the Kingsglaive, Nyx had never actually met the Prince. He didn’t live in the Citadel and Nyx thought he heard that the kid attended a public school. Drautos’ frown deepened as a number of Glaives began to shift where they stood and murmur to each other.

“Enough!” Drautos’ voice boomed out over them and Nyx snapped to attention instinctively as silence fell over the room again.

“With King Regis’ current condition, Prince Noctis has assumed his father’s throne and duties. He will be arriving shortly to connect you to his magic, and you will have the next two days to acclimatise and practice.”

That was a lot of information in a short amount of time, and Nyx felt bewildered. He’d gone to bed last night expecting today to be just another in a long line of the same. Now the King was in a coma, the young Prince Noctis was in charge, and everything had changed.

“Sir, why two days?” Good old Crowe, asking the most important questions. She had a good head on her shoulders and Nyx was thankful someone had thought to ask.

“In three days, an announcement will be made to the public about the King’s condition. Niflheim will surely do their best to use this situation to their advantage. The Kingsglaive must be ready to stop them.”

Another voice spoke up from the back line, but Nyx was too shocked to tell who it was coming from.

“But sir, why do we need two days to practice? We’re already used to using magic.”

“Because you are not used to using mine.”

Gods, Nyx was so distracted that he hadn’t even heard the door open. It seemed he wasn’t the only one, however; it was like the Glaive were all connected by string with how they turned their heads as one towards the voice.

Nyx recognized the one on the right as the younger Amicitia and the blond with glasses on the left looked vaguely familiar, like Nyx had seen him around somewhere. It was the youngest in the centre that drew attention, however. He was shorter than the other two, but seemed to have a presence that drew the eye. He was dressed in royal regalia, with a startling resemblance to King Regis; which made sense, since this was most likely Prince Noctis himself.

“Your Highness.” Captain Drautos saluted and bowed his head, with the rest of the Glaive following a fraction behind him. The Prince moved further into the room until he was standing beside the Captain, the other two staying several steps back.

“At ease.” The command was spoken with confidence, but was strange to hear from someone so young. The Prince waited for them all to fall into parade rest before he clarified his earlier statement.

“Each Lucis Caelum wields the magic of our line differently. While some abilities such as the Armiger and warping are common to all, there are other abilities only some can use, and we can wield it in different ways.”

Well, he hadn’t been expecting a history lesson, but it was interesting to know that the magic of Lucis could be different from generation to generation. Nyx wondered just how different – where there things the Prince could do that the King could not? Would that extend to them?

“For example, one of my ancestors had the ability to leave an illusion of herself behind that would explode when struck. No other Lucis Caelum has been able to replicate such a feat. More relevant to you, however, is how my magic differs from my fathers. Unfortunately, you will only have two days to get used to the changes, but Captain Drautos assures me you are capable of it.”

It was strange how such words from a teenager, no matter who he was, filled Nyx with determination to prove the Captain right in his assessment. It was almost like being in the presence of the King, and Nyx found himself not wanting to let the Prince down.

“Yes sir!” He wasn’t the only one, it seemed. It was like all the Glaive had been revitalized by his words. In that moment, Nyx could see the King this teenager would become. He didn’t get any further down that line of thought before the Prince spoke up again.

“In more practical matter, you will have to learn most of it through trial and error – I don’t know what parts of my magic will come through in you. Your ability to warp should be the same, but I handle elemental magic in a much different fashion to my father.”

The blond stepped forward and leaned down to speak softly into the Prince’s ear, and the Prince nodded as he stepped back again.

“I will now connect you to my magic and leave you in Drautos’ hands.”

That said, the Prince moved forward to the first person in line. Nyx had to stifle an inappropriate giggle at the sight; the Prince was too short to comfortably reach the head of the Glaive in front of him. Luckily, it was Luche and he was a quick thinker; the man smoothly dropped to one knee in front of the Prince as if he had intended to do so all along.

The Prince lifted his right hand to rest it on top of Luche’s head, and Nyx noticed with some surprise the ring on his hand. It made him wonder about the wall – was the King still holding it despite his condition, or was the Prince now taking on that as well? Did the glittering shield that protected Insomnia now weigh on the shoulders of a teenager?

His attention was drawn back to Luche as the man gasped, the ring on the Prince’s finger glowing as a ripple of blue flowed over the Glaive in front of him. Nyx didn’t remember that happening with the King. Had it happened and he just hadn’t seen it, too caught up in moment as he swore his allegiance to the man who had saved him?

Prince Noctis continued down the line, each Glaive dropping to one knee as the Prince approached them. He was getting through them fairly quickly, and soon enough Nyx was dropping to his knee in front of the Lucian heir. When the Prince laid his hand on his head Nyx could have sworn he saw a strange look on the royal’s face before it was wiped away.

The rush of blue magic swept over him, and Nyx barely held in his own gasp. It felt so different to the King's magic, but Nyx struggled to find the words to describe how. The King’s magic had been a subtle but strong flame burning in his chest, a feeling he’d gotten so used to be barely felt it anymore; the Prince’s magic felt like a waterfall raging inside him. Had it felt this way when the King had first gifted him with magic and he’d just forgotten, or was the Prince’s magic just that different?

By the time the Prince had gotten through all of the Glaive, Nyx felt somewhat in control of the force inside him. It was barely contained, and he felt anxious to get out onto the training field and see what he could do – how would this different magic affect his abilities? He hoped he didn’t need to start from the beginning again – they only had two days before Niflheim could be knocking at their door.

Prince Noctis returned to the front of the briefing room and spoke with the Captain in low tones for several minutes. Nyx couldn’t hear what was being said, but he was surprised by what he saw, and a quick glance around showed he wasn’t the only one. Captain Drautos was a hard man whose respect was hard to gain and difficult to keep. Yet this young Prince, barely a slip of a man, seemed to have it. What could the Prince have done to earn the Captain’s respect at this level? Drautos would have held some respect for him as the heir to the throne he served, but that didn’t account for the gleam in his eyes or the look on his face. The bow he gave the Prince seemed to confirm that idea, as it was deep and respectful and his salute was sharp. The Kingsglaive echoed his bow and salute, and Prince Noctis nodded at them before he turned to leave. He paused for just a moment to rest a hand on Drautos’ shoulder and the two locked eyes before he left.

Yet another mystery in a day filled with surprises and change. Nyx really hoped there wouldn’t be any more.

\--

It was five am, and the past two hours had been busy for Titus. He’d barely had time to deal with his own conflicted feelings over the King’s condition, too busy in dealing with the fallout. All the Glaives currently on duty had been ordered to not reveal anything, even to the other Glaives, until after the meeting later today. He’d sent out the message about the meeting and was exchanging numerous texts with Cor as they co-ordinated their efforts.

Prince Noctis had been a surprise this morning. Titus had never thought much of the Prince – he was the heir to the throne and Regis’s son, but the boy seemed to want nothing to do with his station. Oh, he fulfilled his duties and the general public had no idea of Prince Noctis’ feelings, but Titus knew. As a Prince, he wasn’t very impressive. As a boy, Titus felt sympathy for him; so much expected of one so young, if only he wasn’t Regis’ son…

That had changed this morning.

Noctis had acted like a King. He’d put aside his personal feelings and desires and thought of his people first. Titus hadn’t thought Noctis paid much attention to war – he was only sixteen – but his words this morning showed he knew more than he let on, and was preparing for the worst. It seemed the Prince was not about to let the war stall because of his father’s condition.

Titus wondered if he should pass on the information he knew. If Niflheim attacked before they were ready, then maybe this war would be over. Or maybe he should just kill the King now, though the idea of striking Regis down in his bed left a sour taste in his mouth. He wanted a fight when Regis’ end came.

He would think more on it later – right now he had a meeting with the Prince. Prince Noctis was using his father’s office, and when Titus entered he found the Prince talking with his advisor over several sheets of paper, and the younger Amicitia hovering in the background. The Prince glanced up but said nothing to him as he passed the papers over to his advisor with a few more words.  Scientia took them and stepped back, shuffling the papers into some form of order in his hands.

“Captain.”

“Your Highness.”

Prince Noctis turned to look over his shoulder.

“Gladio, Ignis, I need to speak with the Captain in private.”

Scientia was quick to nod and leave the room, but Amicitia paused at the door to lock eyes with the Prince before he followed. When the door closed, Titus had no doubt that he was standing guard outside. Clarus had trained him well.

Prince Noctis rose from his seat and came around to the front of the desk until he was standing just in front of Titus. The Prince was a small teenager, Titus noticed, even with the regalia he was wearing making him seem bigger.

There was an odd look in the Prince’s eyes as he looked up at Titus, and Titus could have sworn he saw a pink glow in them. The Prince quickly drew his attention when he spoke however, and the words sent a bolt of lightning down his spine.

“I think it’s time we talk, General Glauca.”

He didn’t have time to react before Prince Noctis placed a hand on his chest, and Titus’ world was consumed. 


	3. Chapter 3

There were a thousand burning questions in Ignis’ mind, but he kept them all locked away. Now was not the time to find answers - now was the time for action. For all that he had been training most of his life to aid Noctis in any way he could, actually stepping up and assisting him in this situation was daunting.

He would not let his Prince down, however. Noctis had entrusted him with a great deal of work and power, and he would not fail. He appeared calm and confident as he ordered around those older than him, and it must have worked because there were no complaints. That or they were all shocked and just following along because they didn’t know what else to do in this situation.

One of the King’s assistants had appeared at his side shortly after word had spread through the Citadel. He appeared slightly ruffled, like he’d been abruptly woken from his bed like Ignis’ himself had been. The man hadn’t left his side since, and Ignis was absurdly grateful. He did nothing to undermine Ignis’ authority – instead his presence was reinforcing it. He quickly produced the King’s schedule, with the appointments that couldn’t be pushed back already marked for Ignis’ approval. He’d since been invaluable, his experience in serving the King for years and his knowledge of the current political climate gratefully accepted.

He had made Ignis’ job easier and it had lifted some of the weight he felt off his shoulders. Ignis couldn’t remember the man’s name for the life of him at this point, but he’d helped in numerous ways in the past few hours.

The man fell into step with him now as he left the King’s office, where Noctis was now meeting with Captain Drautos over something – another question that Ignis did not ask at this point. Noctis seemed so different right now than he had even yesterday, but Ignis was in a better position than anybody to see where it was coming from. Noctis had always fulfilled his duties, even if he railed against them in private. He’d obviously taken in more than Ignis thought he had though his reports and lessons, and it sparked something inside him that Noctis had obviously paid attention to him even when it appeared he hadn’t.

The King’s assistant took the papers from his hands and handed him a tablet, sliding the sheets into a folder with an efficiency Ignis admired. He tapped at the tablet as they walked, rearranging a few things on the schedule in front of him.

“His Highness has set the council meeting for 11am, please see that each council member is informed – the Marshall and Captain Drautos as well. I’ve summoned the Royal tailor for an appointment at 2pm; His Highness will need some new suits for the coming days. Have a room prepared and ensure the tailor’s silence on the matter.”

The assistant nodded and split off from Ignis as he continued down the corridor. He stepped back into the room that had become his hub, of sorts, and attention snapped over to him even as those inside continued on with what they were doing. He’d ‘appropriated’ a number of assistants and servants in the hours since Noctis’ announcement, and continued on in that vein as he listed off a new range of orders and things that needed to be done.

The next time he looked up from his tablet, it was because the room was quiet for the first time today. It was also empty. Everyone had left to fulfill their tasks and for the first time today, he let himself slump forward over the table. With a deep sigh he took off his glasses, placing them on the table in front of him as he rubbed at his eyes. Today has been one stressful thing after the other.

Ignis didn’t even know what to think about the Kings situation. Noctis obviously knew more than he was letting on, but Ignis didn‘t know if he should push that just yet. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what had put that look in Noctis’ eyes, yet at the same time he desperately needed to. How could he help Noctis if he didn’t know what was going on?

All he wanted was to be by Noctis’ side and serve him for the rest of his life. Ever since King Regis had introduced them all those years ago, Ignis knew he would follow Noctis to the ends of the earth. He found great pride and satisfaction, and yes, happiness, in serving Noctis. Having a purpose like he did fulfilled him in ways he hadn’t thought possible.

There was nothing Ignis would not do for Noctis.

Ignis almost jumped in surprise when a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned and found the King’s assistant (he really needed to learn the man’s name) standing next to him. There was a sympathetic look in his eyes but he didn’t say anything as Ignis straightened up and slid his glasses back on.

A garment bag was placed on the table next to him.

“A new suit, sir.”

Ignis unzipped the bag a little and saw one of his own neatly pressed suits inside. He wasn’t going to ask how the man had gotten it, he just thanked the man as he stood and took it into the bathroom to get changed. He was still wearing the clothes he’d thrown on this morning in his hurry to get to the Citadel.

As he dressed himself, wrapping himself in his own form of armour, he made a mental note to speak with Gladio before he decided if he should confront Noctis or not. No doubt Gladio would not stray far from Noctis’ side in the coming days, and would be able to judge the situation better than he could with the limited information.

Mind made up, he left the bathroom and got back to work.

\--

The small room was quiet.

It was the first moment of peace Gladio had found today. Just him and Noctis alone in the room, no other distractions or duties or masks to wear.

They had ten minutes before the council meeting was due to start, and Gladio had pulled Noctis into a side room, rather than having him wait in the main meeting room. No doubt the council would wonder why the King wasn’t there, but their questions could be answered during the meeting, not before. Noctis needed a moment to gather himself, Gladio knew.

He’d been one step behind Noctis since the throne room in the early hours of the morning. The only time Noctis wasn’t in his sight was during his meeting with Drautos, or a quick bathroom break or when Gladio ha quickly changed into his Crownsguard uniform. Gladio had no intention of letting the Prince out of his sight for the foreseeable future.

Noctis was doing an amazing job as Prince and heir to the throne, and Gladio would not disgrace him by being anything but the perfect Shield. That included knowing when to give Noctis a moment to breathe.

Gladio himself wanted a few moment alone to go over what he’d learned this morning in the King’s room, but he put it out of his mind for now. Right now, nothing was more important than Noctis. Now would be the perfect time for someone to go after him, and Gladio would stand between him and the world until his last breath.

The questions, the confusion and the fear could all wait. His father’s words rang in his head and Gladio knew he could not afford to be anything but focused right now. Noctis needed him now, more than he ever had since Gladio had been sworn in.

He’d taken his vows, sworn his oaths, and now he would uphold them.

He’d never been more proud of Noctis either, and the pride burning inside him had surprised him. Seeing Noctis be the King Gladio knew he could be was satisfying and thrilling.

Gladio had always know that he would be willing to die for Noctis, but with his father’s words in his head and the image of Noctis crying into his father’s shoulder imprinted in his mind, Gladio would ensure he lived for him.

He would not leave Noctis’ side for anything or anyone. His Prince needed him, and he would not fail.

Gladio was brought back into the present by a pressure against his chest. Looking down, he found Noctis resting his head against him, leaning forward toward him with his crown in his hand.

This was the reason Gladio had drawn him away to wait. Gladio could tell Noctis needed these little moments to himself in between everything. With all the duties that now fell upon his shoulders, Noctis didn’t have the luxury of hiding away in his room or showing anything but the perfect mask to the world. There would be scrutiny and the people of Insomnia would look to Noctis to lead and guide them when word of the Kings condition got out.

The weight of the world on the shoulders of a sixteen year old boy.

He wouldn’t have to hold it alone.

Gladio wrapped his arms around Noctis, letting him hide from the world within the shelter of his Shield.

The Infernian himself could not tear Gladio away from the boy in his arms.

This was his duty, born in the blood in his veins and nurtured in his heart. Gladio had never wanted to be anything but the Prince’s Shield. This was his reason for being, and nothing made Gladio happier than fulfilling his duty.

\--

There was a knock on the door, and Ignis poked his head in, an apologetic look overtaking his features as he saw the position they were in. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him and Noctis pulled away from Gladio’s chest.

“Apologies, Your Highness, but the council has gathered and it’s time to begin.”

Noctis sighed but began straightening up his clothing, nearly dropping his crown in the process. Ignis grabbed it before it could fall, and Noctis gave him a tiny smile but rolled his eyes when Gladio pushed away his hands to fix the Prince’s clothing himself. He did not, however, push Gladio away; letting his Shield fuss uncharacteristically over his clothing.

Ignis stepped up beside him and carefully placed the crown in his hair, making sure it was secure and sitting properly. He stepped back when he was done, as did Gladio. They both looked him over and nodded at almost the same time, pleased with his appearance and Noctis wanted to laugh.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis straightened his back and stepped towards the door. Gladio and Ignis fell into step behind and to either side of him.

The future King of Lucis, and his right and left hands.

Noctis knew that with these two at his side, he could do anything.

He would never be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments and kudos! It always brings a smile to my face to know that people are enjoying this fic!
> 
> Sorry, but you're gunna have to wait to find out what happen with Noctis and Drautos :P


End file.
